Heat sealing is a process that may be used to bond different parts of various materials, such as fabric-based articles, clothing articles, or construction materials, for example. The bonded materials may include uniform thermoplastics, monolayer materials, or materials having several layers. Heat sealing may be used to bond similar or different types of materials with bonding agents such as tape or other adhesives. It can be appreciated that effective heat seals are a function of the correct temperature, pressure, and application time, among other factors, for the materials to be bonded. However, many conventional bonding machines and processes are limited in scope to specific bonding applications which apply rigidly set temperatures, pressures, and application times for bonding materials.
In view of the problems existing in the prior art, it would be desirable to have enhanced bonding tools and techniques that employ adjustable pressure, temperature, and/or timing processes to more effectively and efficiently bond together different kinds of materials. It would also be desirable to have a bonding machine that can be programmed to apply different pressure, temperature, and/or timing techniques to create different types of bonds using heat sealing processes.